It Doesn't Make Sense
by Fanfiction's Rookie
Summary: Help! I'm stuck in dream. Pema exploded. Koh is after me. Tarrlok needs to be changed, Noatak can't sing and I have no idea what is going on! A/N:Sorry for the OOC-ness.


It doesn't make sense

It was crystal clear night. The full moon was high in the South Pole sky. Amon or Noatak was no longer a threat to the city all was normal . No more Equalists. Everyone was having a good night's sleep. Except for Korra.

She was at a pro-bending arena outside. The crowd was cheering them on and some fan screamed:"Mako I love you marry me! Take your pants off! Kiss me you fool!"

"No me!" Another fan screamed and the two pulled out chocolate pudding and started a food fight. While the Avatar watched Momo starting to feed the rest of the hungry crowd frozen frogs.

Instead of water at the sides there was a dance floor. To her left was Naga, dancing with Tarlock in his extra large underwear that was strangely fitting...perfectly she supposed. Appearing to be fully loaded with unspeakable things. Amon was cheering and screaming: AMON the edge with the Avatar who constantly use fire bending on my Equalists. She lights em up ,up ,up. Lights em up, up, up. Lights em up, up, up. AMON FIRE!

The battle against the White Falls Wolfbats dressed in tutus started. One of Korra's mistakes happened again. She knocked Thanno of the sides and the referee which was Lin Beifong screamed: "Purple fan with a cookie on top .Do not knock people of the sides. Future fortune cookies' Fire-ferrets start kissing!"

"What!" Korra screamed.

"Korra please don't do that again" Bolin begged and he and Mako walked to Thanno bent down and...and kissed his ballerina shoes saying were sorry over and over.

"Come on Korra."Mako turned around."Your turn!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Korra screamed and ran into the woods in frustration.

She stopped when she was too tired to walk any further. She saw Sokka as a kid. With a piece of cactus on his head, swinging his sword around. "Take that you..rock!" Sokka sliced at the rock not doing any damage at all!

What caught the Avatar off guard is when the rock started crying. Katara. Not looking older than fourteen, boomed into the scene.

"Look what you just did! Stop hurting it! You made rocky make pebbles...again!" she scolded taking the rock in her hands, rocking him like a baby.

The place where she was continued with its shenanigans. The ground gave in under the waterbender's feet. After a bit off falling she and landed in a tub of yellow stuff accompanied with...Tenzin.

Korra clearly showed a disgusted expression, sticking her tongue out slightly."EEEEEWWWWW! What the spirits is this stuff?"

The Tenzin with green air bending tattoos said:"Its banana and onion juice sis!"

"Uh...why are you calling me sis?" A confused Korra asked.

"Well because your daddy's past life so your my mini sister come here give me a hug!" Korra only jumped out of the tub and continued running.

The water bender then bumped into Chief Toph Beifong.

"Hey watch were you are going!"

"I'm so sorry Chief Beifong but...but . Um you are wearing glasses?"

"Jup now I wonder who's the blind one." The thirty-something, year old Toph joked.

"Why?" Korra questioned, sting on the ground. Resembling... The Avatar shivered. She was sitting on dead purplepentepusses.

"Because people say it helps you see. Too bad they don't come in feet size." The still blind earth bender moped.

"That still won't work see." Korra said taking off the glasses and threw them in some bushes nearby.

"What the hell was that for! Now you're gonna get it!'

"Oh no!"Korra started running. Toph was close behind shooting rocks at every direction. One of the rocks hit her and collapsed on the ground, Korra saw a figure hurrying towards her.

"Are you alright? You should be more careful when playing with Toph next time!"

The person was a forty year old Aang.

"Ha got you now get ready for pain!" Toph yelled clenching her fists.

"No way! Aang wouldn't let that happen..right?"Korra asked her hope to be saviour.

"Don't worry Korra you will be save." Aang assured, smiling.

"Haha!' Korra taunted.

"Oh really..." Toph said folding her hands, grinning. "Twinkeltoes. Korra didn't eat her vegetables and she is a straight meat eater!"

Aang went mad with rage! "You vegetable hater! You will pay! Let's get her!"Aang screamed.

"Oh yeah! I am Melon Lord! Mwahahahahaha!"

"Oh crap." Korra started running again, followed by a crazy Avatar and an even crazier Melon lord! Or Coco-nut lord since that wasn't a melon.

_'How the hell did she get that on her head?'_

She wondered, bumping into some else.

'Maybe I am blind. These people keep popping up everywhere.'

The seventeen year old's eyes went bigger than Tarrlok's extra large underwear. In front of her was pregnant Pema, her stomach almost bigger than a bagermole!

"Why hello there Korra. Oh I am so excited in just a few more days my babies will be born."She praised in joy.

"Babies? How many are you having?"

"Only 20.!"

"What?!" She screeched and heard a loud rumbling sound and from the pregnant woman came a sound.: "Avatar state jip jip!"Pema's stomach exploded, guts and babies going everywhere. Korra closed her eyes and shielded her face .When she opened them a rodent-roach dressed in a gown was looming over her. It was appearing to be a queen with the tiara on her head.

"Who...who are you?"

"I am Koh the cookie stealer. Now give me your cookies!" She said getting angry, her face turning to Korra's. Realizing that she was faceless, Korra tried to scream ,but no sound came out. Blindly she started running and fell into a river. _Help_ she tried to say before Korra was dragged under the water where she was suffocating. A sudden supply of energy filled her and she water bended her out of the ice cold water.

Korra was in the Avatar state. Yet she didn't know it. A blinding flash of light filled the darkness that over took her.

She could see again! Only it wasn't what she hoped she would see...

**A/N: I wrote this almost a year ago when I was out of my mind. I just finished it and turned it into a 1000 word challenge. I thought it was kinda funny and you guys? I liked Amon's singing :D Should I continue or keep this a one shot? Probably. Please review. AMON my knees begging :D **


End file.
